


Adventures In Babysitting

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Cheerupemo, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Nephrite gets roped into a game of Tug-of-War with Small Lady and Diana during a night of babysitting duties.
Relationships: Chibiusa & Diana, Chibiusa & Nephrite
Series: Selenophilia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Kudos: 11
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrhia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/gifts).



> Prompt: Diana and Nephrite, Tug-of-War  
> Event: Cheerupemofic for @Lyrhia

“Please, Nephrite? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Nephrite sighed, setting aside the book he had been reading. The problem with kids was that they always wanted to do something. Couldn't Small Lady sit quietly for the next couple of hours and color the pages he had given her earlier? He'd agreed to be a babysitter, not an entertainer.

"What is it now?" he asked. "We already played tea party and hide-and-seek."

"Now, it's time for tug-of-war!" she said, holding up a length of rope she had somehow managed to find. Atop Small Lady's head, sitting in between her cone-shaped odango, was her new kitten, Diana.

"Fine, give it here."

Small Lady handed him one end of the rope, then began walking backwards until the rope was taut. "Ready?" she asked, Diana jumping down to the floor and taking the end of the rope in her mouth.

Nephrite arched an eyebrow. "Two against one? Is that really fair?"

"Hey, you're a lot bigger than us!" Small Lady pointed out. "Now, on the count of three... One...two...THREE!"

She was right. He was bigger and stronger than they were. He didn't even have to use both his hands, Small Lady and Diana pulling with all their might to get the pink bandanna Small Lady had tied in the middle of the rope to move over to their side. Despite himself, Nephrite had to hold back his snickers behind his free hand, finding the sight hilarious. After a couple of minutes, when he noticed the princess getting red in the face, Nephrite loosened his grip on the rope, Small Lady and Diana tumbling backwards.

"Yay, we won!" Small Lady cheered, picking Diana up.

"Congratulations, Small Lady!" the kitten said, licking her cheek. "I knew you could do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
